The present invention is concerned with a low temperature low foaming cleaner composition. In particular, the invention is concerned with utilizing alkaline materials as highly efficient cleaners useful at temperatures as low as 60.degree. F. (15.6.degree. C.).
In order to obtain a highly efficient cleaner, high detergency components, such as alkaline components, are employed. In order to have a decreased cost involved in cleaning operations in the manufacturing processes followed by industry low temperatures are used. Foaming, however, is a common problem due to the use of surfactants to increase the ability of cleaners to operate at lower temperatures. However, due to the foaming problem, anti-foaming agents have been added to allow the low temperature operation to be utilized. With the addition of the anti-foaming agents, however, poor detergency has been noted. The combination of low temperature low foaming alkaline cleaners is obtainable by virtue of the present invention.
Alkaline cleaner compositions are well known as those that contain alkali or alkaline earth metal borates, silicates, carbonates, hydroxides, phosphates and mixtures thereof. It is to be appreciated that phosphate includes all the broad class of phosphate materials, such as phosphates, pyrophosphates, tetraphosphates, and the like. Silicates include all of the usual silicates used in cleaning such as metasilicates, silicates and the like. The alkali or alkaline earth metals include such components as sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, barium and the like. It is to be appreciated that a cleaner composition can be improved by utilizing various mixtures and ratios of the borates, hydroxides, carbonates, phosphates, silicates and the like. For appropriate end uses, one of the phosphates may be used and not a carbonate. Conversely, silicates may be used and no phosphates used depending upon the end use of the cleaner composition.